Fate Will Chose
by WhitefeatherOfWindClan
Summary: Maple Danielson is best friends with the Pevensies. After being away from them for a couple of months, she meets them again in a magical land called Narnia. What happens next? Battle? Death? Love? Only Aslan knows. Peter/OC Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hullo. Amber/Whitefeather here.**

**Okay so this took forever to put up because I just got on my school volleyball team, and I had five tests in one day. ITS ONLY SEPTEMBER.**

**My enemy (Her name is Evelyn (Sorry if any of you have that name REALLY SORRY but that's her name so... Yeah) but my friends and I call her Badgerkit.) is in the other class but she still comes up to me and makes fun of me because of... Whatever she can think of.**

**Anyways, I'm just gonna get to the story...**

**Disclaimer: Not in any shape or form do I own Chronicles of Narnia.**

* * *

My name is Maple Danielson. I am sixteen years old, and I live with my mother in the country. I used to live in the city, but we moved because of the war. My mother's best friend, Helen Pevensie, and her four children, Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy, were very upset when they heard I left. I've known them since I was five.

I have long wavy brown hair and light green eyes. My mother says I'm pretty, but every mother tells their daughter that, am I wrong? I mean... I just don't believe her.

Also since it's just us, I'm doing more than half of the chores. As of now I'm dusting the house. My grandparents used to live here, and they were very rich, so this house is huge, and it's REALLY dusty. But they died of old age before we came.

I coughed as more dust flew into my face. "I hate this job." I muttered before going back to brushing the dust off the Wardrobe I was dusting.

As I waved the dust away, I finally got a good look at the thing. It looked very ancient, but at the same time, un scratched. Engraved on one side of the door there was a lion, and on the other there was a forest. Suddenly several images flooded into my head, myself and the Pevensies laughing at some kind of Christmas party, us having dinner at their house at Susan's twelfth birthday, more happy moments with the Pevensies and I, and then a lion roaring. I stumbled backwards and fell over.

My duster flew across the room. I was done anyway, so I hung my apron up on a nearby hook. I walked back up to the wardrobe. Curiously, I turned the handle and opened it. Too my surprise, a cold wind blew my hair out of my face. Wind? From where? Just then my mother called me for dinner. I sighed and closed the door before running downstairs.

((Time Passing))

My eyes shot open. I sat up, breathing heavily, as I recalled the nightmare I just had about a witch destroying a peaceful faun's house and arresting him. I turned to the clock. It was two in the morning. Knowing I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I put on my clothes and I walked over to the wardrobe. I wanted to see what was inside.

It was still dark, so I took out a candle and walked towards the wardrobe. When I opened the door, there was wind again and my candle blew out. I looked at it curiously before placing it on the floor. I walked inside, half closing the door behind me. I walked backwards, still facing the door. I don't know why, but I had a feeling that I was doing the right thing.

I held my hand out behind me. How big was this wardrobe? Suddenly there was a step or something and I fell backwards onto some snow. Wait... Snow?

I quickly stood up and stepped forward to see a winter forest. It was dusk, and stars slowly began to dot the violet sky. I smiled and shivered suddenly and turned back to the wardrobe and took out long dark brown coat. I put it on and walked around.

This is _impossible_. I don't understand this.

I come across a cozy-looking beaver dam. I walk around it, and suddenly I hear my name. "Maple?"

I jumped and turned to see Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy Pevensie standing beside two beavers.

I blinked. "Peter? Susan? Edmund? Lucy?"

Lucy grinned widely and tackled me with an embrace, making me fall over. "Maple! Maple! You got here! I don't know how but you did!"

I laughed and gently pushed her off. "Hello, Lucy." I turned to the others. "Hey, guys."

Peter was about to respond, but the male beaver interrupted. "Stop yer chattering and come inside. Ya can't be caught out here past nightfall."

My eyes widened. "What...?"

Mr Beaver rolled his eyes and the Pevensies laughed slightly. I just gave them a confused look. Susan went inside, Peter, Lucy, and I quickly following. Edmund seemed a bit hesitant.

When we all got inside, we hung up our coats and sat around a table... Everyone but Edmund. He sat on the stairs.

"Isn't there anything we can do to help Tumnus?" Peter asked. I had no idea who Tumnus was, but I decided to shut up.

"They would've taken him to the witch's house. And you know what they say- There's few who go through them' gates, that come back out again." Mr Beaver said.

I glanced worriedly at Peter, Susan, and Lucy. There's a _witch _in this place? Okay... Now I'm just really confused... I decided once again to stay silent.

"Fish n' chips?" Mrs Beaver put a plate down. She put one hand on Lucy's shoulder. "But there's hope, dear. Lot's of hope!" She glanced at her husband.

Mr Beaver spit into his cup. "Oh, yeah! There's a right bit more than hope!" He lowered his voice. "Aslan is on the move."

Edmund stood. "Who's Aslan?" He asked.

Mr Beaver laughed. "Hahahahahaha! Who's Aslan! Hahahahaha! You cheeky little blighter!" He stopped laughing as he received our blank looks. "You don't know, do ya?"

I shook my head and Peter spoke. "Well, we haven't exactly been here very long!"

"Well, he's only thing king of the whole wood! The top geezer! The real king of Narnia!" Mr Beaver informed us as if it were obvious.

Still confused.

"He's been away for a long while." Mrs Beaver added.

"But he's just got back! And he's waiting for ya near the stone table!" Mr Beaver almost yelled.

"Waiting... For us?" Lucy looked confused. Oh, believe me, Lucy, I know even less than you do.

"Your blooming joking! They don't even know about the prophecy!" He turned to Mrs Beaver.

"Well, then..."

"There's a Prophecy; 'When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sits in Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done." Mr Beaver recited.

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan reminded him.

"Oh, no it don't. Your kind of missing the point!"

"It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and three daughters of Eve will defeat the White Witch, and restore peace to Narnia." Mrs Beaver said.

"And... You think we're the people in the prophecy?" I asked.

"Well you better be 'cause Aslan's already figured out your army!" Mr Beaver stood up.

"Our army?" Lucy repeated.

Susan turned to Peter. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war."

"I think you've made a mistake- We're not heroes!" Peter said.

"We're from Finchely!" I added.

Susan stood. "Thank you for your hospitality. But we really have to go!"

"You can't just leave!" Mr Beaver sounded dumbfounded.

Peter and I stood up also.

"He's right. We have to help Mr Tumnus!" Lucy looked pleadingly at Peter:

"It's out of our hands!" Peter told her before turning to the beavers. "We're sorry. But it's time the eight of us were getting home. Ed?" He, Susan, and I turned around.

"Edmund? Ed?" I tried. He was missing.

"I'm gonna kill him." Peter said as we turned back to Lucy and the beavers.

"You may not have to." Mr Beaver said. Our eyes widened. "Has Edmund ever been to Narnia before?"

((TIME SKIP))

We ran through the forest. I saw footprints leading up a hill. "He went this way!" I called back to the others. Then I sprinted up the hill and once I reached the top, I froze. "Oh no." There was a huge icy/evil looking palace sitting down the hill, about a mile away.

I heard Peter and the others come up behind me. I recognized a small figure walking up to the doors.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed.

Mr Beaver shushed her. "SHH! They'll hear ya!"

Peter tried to run towards the palace but Mr Beaver stopped him. "No!"

"Get off me!"

"Straight into her hands!"

"We can't just let them go!" I glared at the beaver.

"He's our brother!" Lucy reminded him.

"He's the bait! The Witch want's all five of ya!" Mr Beaver informed him.

"Why?" Peter asked.

"To stop the prophecy from coming true! They'll kill ya!" Mr Beaver informed us. We all turned to look at the palace. The doors closed, trapping Edmund inside.

"This is all your fault." Susan walked over to Peter.

"My fault?"

"None of this would've happened if you'd just listened to me in the first place!"

"Oh so you knew this would happen?"

"I didn't know what would happen... Which is why we should've left while we still could!"

"STOP IT!" Lucy screeched. "This isn't going to help Edmund!"

"She's right. Only Aslan can help your brother now." Mr Beaver informed us.

We all turned to the palace hopelessly. I put a hand on Peters shoulder. He turned to me, and I gave him an apologetic look. Once again we turned back to the palace.

Only Aslan can help Edmund now.

* * *

**Well, how did you like it?**

** Sorry this Chapter is kinda short, but I'm very busy. **

**Please Review! But no flames, thank you very much. **

**Chapter 2 will be up sometime next week. Everything just got switched, so it's confusing. And so it's possible that it'll come later. **

**-WhitefeatherOfWindclan **


End file.
